Shadows
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Riddick’s journey through the rain after becoming Lord Marshal… Finished.


**Title:** Shadows  
**Author:** Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapters:** One Shot-Finished  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Characters: **Riddick  
**Warnings:** Slight Language, Angst…  
**Feedback:** Not Required, but Always Very Welcome.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that pertains to the Riddick Universe. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Riddick and all his Riddick goodness.  
**Summary: **_Riddick's journey through the rain after becoming Lord Marshal…_  
**Onyx's Note:** Alright ladles and jelly spoons… This came out of Nowhere…as if Big Bad just took a seat behind the wheels of my creative mind and pushed me to write this. It's based off of Chronicles of Riddick…just after the end… As if Riddick removed himself from the throne and decided to fade off into the night when a storm began to rage over the broken ruins of New Mecca. On that subtle note, Enjoy!  
* * * * *

* * *

Rain fell like a madman's tears; unrelenting and without reason…pattering a painful chorus of memories along the broken roof tops of a once beautiful New Mecca as a shadow danced in silence, footsteps leaving little to no sound as they treaded ever so carefully along wet concrete.

So much had happened…too much, it seemed. She had been the reason to hide…and as his thoughts, like the rain; endless, constant…seemed to weave through his brain in black and white film playing on a silent projection in the back of his mind. He'd saved her all those years ago…and for what? Just to ditch her with that hoodoo holy man the first chance he got. She wasn't his responsibility…right? What was he gonna do with a kid while runnin' from the Mercs? The very same bottom feeders who would have gladly used an impressionable, beautiful young girl like that against him? He didn't want to think about the horrible things they would've done to her if he'd had her with him and got sloppy…

"Riddick!" A voice called out suddenly within the darkness, causing him to stop dead in his tracks, body tense, ears perked for any sound…he listened, his heartbeat steady, breathing paused…

…only to realize it was a voice calling out to him from the depths of his soul. A sound that quickly became consumed by the storm that raged overhead.

Riddick continued his journey through that familiar darkness, his body moving on its own lethal accord…his eyes forward but unfocused…unable to truly see as the memory of Jack…Kyra, held delicately in his arms…found enough strength in her dying body to look into his eyes.

"_I was always with you…" she had murmured, a thin line of blood touching the edge of her lips, "I was…"_

Pain slammed like cold, hard venom through his chest. The vivid image of Kyra's eyes losing their defiant light as he gently placed her down against that cold unforgiving ground…only to witness a single, silent tear roll from her unseeing gaze.

A deep growl emerged through his gritted teeth as he paused in his journey at the ledge of a building. Lightening caressed the angry heavens, igniting the dark blue sky with crackling whips of blue fire. Thunder immediately followed; a booming sound that shook Riddick to the very marrow of his bones as he knelt at the edge…appearing like a silent fool contemplating that final leap into the unknown.

He never wanted this life…nor it to find its way to that innocent girl whom he'd known as Jack all those years ago.

But the curse had dug its talons into her, and like a moth to a flame she'd been drawn out and away from the safety of New Mecca and a real life… Only to have been seduced with honey coated lies, pulled into the darkness like Riddick had been…and became nothing more than shadows and dust…and all because he'd left her behind.

Everything and everyone that ever meant something to him…had been ripped away…

Another violent crackle of liquid fire extended across the swirling darkness above his shaved head; the cold sheets of rain pouring over his body, washing away the tears that ghosted down his cheeks as they spilled unwillingly from his quick sliver gaze… For the loss of innocence he'd fought to save…

He'd failed her…another soul consumed by the ravenous jaws of a maniacal fate…

A dark smile pulled at the valley of his full lips as a deep, soul shattering timber of a voice poured bitter sweetly from his lips, "Heh…god has a fucked up sense of humor…" Riddick growled under his breath and like the rain that fell endlessly from an unforgiving sky…

…his silent silhouette vanished from the ledge…to travel along a path he'd never wanted to take…for the life that had been so unfairly ripped from his arms…for the soul that raged inside him…

For the heart that loved him…

…into the Shadows…from whence he came…

_**-Fades To Black-**_


End file.
